


weathered jade

by elixirene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixirene/pseuds/elixirene
Summary: junhui has kept an eye on jisoo ever since he was born, but he struggles to bring him up to embody the qualities he so wishes to be instilled in him.





	weathered jade

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation from half of fate, half of faith
> 
> hello im back again haha~ i decided to write one more fic before i return to sch and i chose to write from junhui's pov. i hope u enjoy the fic!! :) btw, im sorry if the characters in this series are like oocs, it's just kinda hard to follow real life when the series is heavily influenced and inspired by joy luck club! :/

“Are you ready to meet old Mr Chou?” I would ask my eldest son Jisoo every night without fail, from a tender age of two up till fifteen. In his early years as a child, he would grab onto my nightshirt and beg to sleep with me and his father in our bedroom. “Mr Chou is scary when you aren't with me,  _ mama. _ ” Jisoo always told me the same thing and my husband would never hesitate to swoop him into his arms and carry him to our bedroom. 

This would continue even after Chan was born and Jisoo finally had someone to accompany him to fall into the awaiting doors of old Mr Chou. “ _ mama,  _ I still can't sleep because of him. He keeps telling me I’m not listening to you. Why can Chan sleep so soundly?” Jisoo would complain in his high-pitched voice in the morning and I would just shake my head in amusement.

“That's because your  _ didi  _ always listens to me; Mr Chou only likes children who listen to their mothers and let them have a good sleep.” Old Mr Chou had never existed to begin with, the story of him was to teach young Chinese children the importance of obeying your parents. The conversation would end with Jisoo saying, “But old Mr Chou always listens to you!” 

I think Jisoo’s presentation as an omega when he was 10 caused a change in him and his dreams with old Mr Chou. Maybe it's his stubbornness in wanting to follow the social norms for omegas, that he gradually refused to listen to his mother's advice. What started as dreams of running away from the entity transformed into nightmares of screaming and crying. Minghao would be the first to appear by his bedside and carry him out into the living room, emitting his scent to calm him down. “Don't be scared, I'm here.” Minghao would shush Jisoo’s cries as he hiccuped and gasped for air. My son would then fall back into a fitful sleep after much coaxing from both of us, dried tear stains on his cheeks and swollen eyes.

However, it took a turn for the worse after Chan drowned in the sea. Jisoo resorted to staying up late into the night until he would doze off. In his sleep, he would cry out for Chan’s name, mumbling about how much he wished he had followed Chan to the piers, how much he felt so guilty and tortured by it. Minghao was the one who listened to Jisoo talking in his sleep and attempt to stop his tears from falling. I didn't need to be at Jisoo’s side to know all of this: I am his mother, and I know my son inside out, be it his thoughts or feelings. As absurd as it sounds, it is true that I can tell what Jisoo is thinking about. He used to place three random toy cars in front of me and ask me to pick the one that he had in mind. I had never seen these cars at all, but I knew which one to pick. “ _ mama, _ how did you know?” He would ask me incredulously and all I did was smile at him fondly.

And because Jisoo is my firstborn and an omega, I watch over him the most. I used to worry for him when he would cry to me about people telling him the weird rules for his sub-gender, and I tried to get him to listen to me by telling him that they were ridiculous. As he grew older, his spirit began to drift further away from me.

Perhaps I should have done more to prevent Jisoo from becoming what he is today: a passive and meek omega who often shuns away from responsibilities and decisions. Tell him to not bend towards others’ words and listen more to his mother, tell him to open up to his mother and tell me about his feelings towards Chan’s death. As much as I wished I had, I know that Jisoo’s essence comes from me and all of his traits are passed down from my mother to me, to him. The long shadows from my childhood that have been casted into my life and shaped me, have in turn shaped him. I can see the pain and burden in his eyes, yet I dare not reach out to share it with him. I fear that if I do, his bones will forever be ingrained with my memories. 

Minghao once told me after I had given birth to Jisoo that our son is like a pure jade stone, having goodness, preciousness and beauty. Yet the Confucian virtue of courage I have always tried to instill in Jisoo has disappeared in him after so many weathered years of guilt and secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos or comments if u enjoyed it!


End file.
